


Когда никто не видит

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Чтобы тебя не заметили, достаточно оказаться в центре толпы.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Когда никто не видит

**Author's Note:**

> Автор считает, что Роулинг сама дала ему карты в руки, накосячив с определением возраста Макгонагалл. Тут ей лет на пятнадцать больше, чем Снейпу. И да, Снейп уполз! Написано по мотивам одноименного арта команды.

Как просто скрыться от внимания толпы? Оказаться в ее центре. Каждый в толпе ведь своим делом занят. Вот мы, сидим себе, едим в Большом зале, ничего вокруг не замечаем, переговариваемся иногда: кому домашнее задание списать, кому — раритетный плакат с «Гарпиями» показать, похвастаться приобретением. Гермиона вот, от книжки не оторвется. Можно подумать, она эту нумерологию не сдаст? Дин рисует джемом на овсянке рожицу, добавляя черты изюмом и орехами. Словно есть кашу совсем не собирается. Гарри с Роном оживленно что-то обсуждают. Что? Да какая разница?

В этой суете так легко пропустить главное. И очень неочевидное. Я бы тоже не заметил, если бы не повернулся к преподавательскому столу... Длинные пальцы, так умело обхватывающие обычно палочку или черпак, нетерпеливо отбивающие дробь по преподавательскому столу в кабинете зельеварения, трепетно, легко, почти невесомо касаются нежной миниатюрной руки.

Если бы я случайно не взглянул именно сейчас в сторону преподавательского стола, я бы тоже не увидел этого проявления нежности и не задумался никогда о том, что они, оказывается, еще совсем не старые. Ну сколько Снейпу? Тридцать семь? Нет, тридцать восемь? И пусть событий в этих тридцати восьми было столько, что жизней на пять хватит, он еще совсем молодой. 

А декан Макгонагалл? Она же ненамного его старше... Неужели это она? Наша чопорная, сдержанная Макгонагалл? Ее ли рука легким касанием едва задевает руку Снейпа? 

Она чуть прикрывает глаза, едва заметно краснеет... смотрит на Снейпа с почти неуловимой хитрецой...

— Невилл, — шепчет мне на ухо Джинни, — ты же видишь, да?

Я оборачиваюсь и прикладываю палец к ее губам:  
— Я — да, и если мы помолчим, остальные ничего не заметят, а вечером новая длинная скатерть скроет то, что не предназначено для посторонних.

Джинни кивает, а я поворачиваюсь и вижу полуулыбку Макгонагалл, нежность во взгляде Снейпа. Доля секунды и... они словно стряхивают с себя эту непозволительную роскошь флирта, расправляют плечи... руки уже не связаны незримой нитью. 

Макгонагалл строгим взглядом поверх очков оглядывает Большой зал. Снейп хмурится, сжимая в руке тоненькую чашечку с кофе. Мгновения волшебства растворяются в круговерти и суете...

***

— Что ж, мистер Лонгботтом, вашим зельем от колик даже не отравишь никого. Растете, — хмыкает Снейп, когда я последним сдаю работу.

— С-с-сэр, — я все еще немного опасаюсь разговора, который хочу затеять. После войны поутихли черная злость и ненависть по отношению к нему, помогавшие выжить почти год назад. А вот робость перед Снейпом осталась. 

— Да, мистер Лонгботтом.

— А...

— Говорите, я не пущу вас на ингредиенты, — нетерпеливо произносит Снейп.

— А может стоит покрыть скатертью преподавательский стол? — зажмуриваюсь и продолжаю скороговоркой: — Лишние взгляды никому не нужны...

— Плюс пять баллов Гриффиндору за идею и внимательность.

Я наконец понимаю, что не дышал, ожидая его реакции, и выдыхаю, чтобы услышать:

— А если удержите свои впечатления и воспоминания при себе, со счета Гриффиндора не исчезнут пятьдесят, понятно?

Он заговорщицки смотрит мне в глаза, словно испытывает. Не отворачиваюсь, киваю. Что ж тут непонятного? Счастье любит тишину...


End file.
